A five year old spy to a fully grown spy
by Gallagher.singer
Summary: I've always wanted to do a story where Rachel and Solomon are Cammie's parents. Also she's the descendents of Gillian, William and Ioseph. This is my first Fanfic so it may not be good. M because i don't know where this is going
1. Chapter 1

**A five year old spy to a fully gown spy**

_**Cameron Ann Solomon is a five year old spy. She's already the best in the spying/assassin community. And she's also a pavement artist and a honeypot. She's related to the best spies/assassins in the world, and her parents are all CIA legends.**_

* * *

I'm Cameron Ann Solomon. I'm five years old and my birthday is June 2nd.

I have nicely tanned skin since I've been on a lot of overseas sunny missions. My hair is a light blonde because of the sunny missions. My natural hair colour is blonde/brown. My eyes are colour changing between purple, emerald green, blue/green, light blue and gold.

I'm small for my age, but then again I'm used to crawl into the small spaces. A downside being that I can't actually reach most of the small places.

I'm the best spy/assassin in the entire spying community, and that's a big spying community. My mom and dad taught me everything I know. Including the sixteen languages not including Gallagher code, Blackthorne code, Morse code, a different made up version of Morse code, and the spoken version LPL (Lithuanian Pig Latin.) Only I and my dad know it though. I also know a few other codes that are hanging around.

I'm also related to Gillian Gallagher through my mom, and William Blackthorne and Ioseph Cavan through dad. (The latter we're not very happy about but you can't exactly choose your family.)

My mom is Rachel Cameron. She's the headmistress of the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. She's the second best spy, and as most Cameron's are, she's a really bad cook. A really crazy driver though.

My dad is Joseph Solomon. (My mom was sad that my Uncle Mat had been pronounced MIA so she had a one night with my dad which turned into more.) He's the third best spy and the second best assassin. He's also very scary when he wants to be. But he doesn't scare me that often because I know the real him. And he absolutely loves me. It really shows in his eyes when he's around me.

My Aunt Abby is the craziest person I know. She's the third best spy, and I live with her while the girls are in school. She cannot cook so we often eat at Langley or we go out somewhere. My mom and Abby have a close relationship, and same with dad. But then again dad doesn't get how we're all so crazy. We're extremely close.

And I own the Gallagher Academy and the Blackthorne Institute (Which is a whole different story I'll tell later) so with the extremely high income I earn from the CIA and various other spy organisations that I help, I'm extremely wealthy. I mean there's not much a five year old spy wants. So it goes to help the schools function. The trustees also put in their fair share, but they can't do anything without my approval.

"Cameron come on!" Abby called.

Right now we're in an Australian desert after just finished a mission. At the minute my hair looks bleach blonde. I took the wig off since we didn't have to disguise ourselves with nobody being out here. (We checked.)

And I'm trying to get onto my camel. Which I eventually succeeded. "I'm sorry that I'm a heck of a lot smaller than the camel." I called after her.

She laughed and I followed her all the way to our secret base. We packed up our things and then got ready to leave. We took some pictures like we always did, and we uploaded the actual mission pictures to the CIA data base so we would have one less job when we got back.

"I cannot wait to be somewhere where I don't sweat through my clothes as soon as I put them on." Abby complained.

This is where being a five year old benefits me. Because I'm a little less immune to the heat and everything. Like all children are. So I don't feel it as fast. But I have fainted from heat stroke a few times. A downside of being little. You can't cope with it for as long. No matter how much of a spy you are, you have to give up at some point.

"I know. I lost count of the amount of times I fainted from heat stroke."

She smiled. "I know. And I fainted quite a bit too."

"I'm glad we have air conditioning in here. It's amazing what the CIA can do."

When we got to the airport a few hours later we boarded our plane. We were a little late by accident. After settling into our seats and taking off I fell asleep.

"Wake up now." Abby said shaking me. "We're here."

And by here she meant at the airport near Langley.

I stood up and when we managed to get to the luggage carousel we waited for our luggage to come through. This is the bit that I hate because trying to get my suitcase. So Abby or the bigger agent gets it for me.

Finally Abby came back with our luggage. I grabbed my suitcase and wheeled it out behind me. When we got outside a CIA car was waiting for us. We climbed in and I fell asleep again.

"CAMERON ANN SOLOMON!" Someone shouted. I bolted awake to see Rich grinning down on me. I was on my couch in my office.

My office has the door a little to the left in the front wall.

On the left wall is a bookcase filled with books about various topics to do with being an assassin and a spy. Then there are some photos and shelves with various trinkets on them.

The back wall has my desk in the middle with one way glass windows behind it. Also some filing cabinets. They're decorated because I was bored one day.

Then the right wall has a cream couch, a glass –unbreakable- table and some beanbags. Also some matching cream swivel chairs. There's also a sea green rug underneath. There are two portraits behind the sofa. One of Gillian Gallagher and the other of William Blackthorne. Close to the back wall is a built in wardrobe with some clothes in it for the times I find myself sleeping here. Abby has one too.

And back to the front wall slightly to the right there is a flat screen huge TV attached to the wall. It's hooked up to my computer, laptop, tablet and phone. It has a stand under it with various movies and games for the Xbox and Wii.

The floor is wooden slates yet it's very attractive looking. And because I rarely wear shoes around my office, I have sea green rugs under my desk, the seating area, by the wardrobe (Under the mirror I had put onto the wall) and then a long one underneath the left wall.

I designed it. My Aunt's office is directly opposite mine and my two cousins David and Brent (Adopted into dad's family) are next to mine. Mom and dads are next to Abby's.

"What?" I asked looking at Rich.

"Hi!"

"Are you kidding me?"

He smiled and sat in the chair beside me. "I wanted to welcome you back, and tell you that you have ten minutes before you have to be in a meeting about that guy that wouldn't crack before you left."

I sighed but got up and changed. When I changed and brushed my teeth and slapped my hair up into a ponytail I went into the meeting room. And in the end I had to honeypot the guy. Stood outside the door I got ready.

"Remember we want information on his drug cartel. And make sure you don't have anything on you that he can use against you." Rich reminded me.

"I know." I then stepped into the room and pretended to be pushed. I got the man's attention. I curled up in the corner fake crying.

"Are you ok little girl?" I let little girl slide.

I shook my head. "They took my parents and threw me in here. I don't even know where I am."

He couldn't really move but he looked sympathetic. These types are way too easy to crack. "I would help but I can't."

I 'tried' to get his bonds undone. But obviously I didn't get them undone. "I'm sorry. I can't get them undone."

"Don't worry. Can I tell you something? Something I need to tell someone. And I'm pretty sure that they won't kill you because you look so young."

I nodded. See, way too easy.

He then told me everything I needed and also much more. But unfortunately in case he did break out I had to stay with him for another hour so that he didn't suspect anything. An hour in which was very boring.

"Alright. Little brown haired girl. Come with us." David barked. (Did I not mention I had a wig on?)

I didn't move and he came in and grabbed me. I tried to get away and screamed like the little girl I am. And with the soundproof door as soon as it closed I stopped and stood up straight. David got rid of the earplugs. I can scream very loud like any normal five year old that's scared would. "Can I go now?" I asked taking off the wig that kept my identity a secret.

"Sure you can."

I raced to Abby's office and she was talking to one of the senior agents. And without interrupting her I jumped onto a beanbag landing perfectly.

"And I told him not to put the nitrogen near his desk, but he didn't listen. So now most of his things are frozen, and he can't touch them because they'll break." Said the agent. She goes by Lexi.

"I didn't think he could be so stupid. But then again it's his normal behaviour so I'm not entirely surprised."

"It's his normal behaviour."

"Anyway thank you for stopping by, and I hate to be a party pooper, but me and Cam really need to get to Gallagher. Rachel's going to see her without introducing her to the kids."

Lexi gave an excited grin. "I'm excited to see how that will turn out."

"So am I Lex. So am I." Abby grabbed her coat and mine and we left for Gallagher. And she gave me a lollipop to keep me occupied on the drive.

* * *

**-Rachel POV-**

I sat in the Grand Hall and got the text that Abby and Cam had arrived and were stood outside the door. So I left the table and went to meet them. I wasn't introducing either of them to the girls until I really had to. And given that Cam was five I hoped that it wasn't until she was a teenager.

Abby was stood at the doors trying to calm down a very excited Cammie who looked like she was on a sugar high.

"Hey kiddo!" I said effectively distracting her for a few seconds.

"Momma!" And she could call us mom and dad. But she said and I quote "I want to catch up for the times that I missed when I was on missions." She really said that.

"What was your trip to Australia like?" I asked.

"It was fun. Aunt Abby and I made a new prototype bomb. But she accidentally blew it up while it was in the desert, and now there's a crater the size of three Gallagher's together in a circle."

I envisioned it. "How did she get away with that one?"

Abby grinned.

"The sand started falling in. So it'll be gone soon, and it's so secluded I don't think that anyone will dare to go that far out anyway."

"I certainly hope so. I would hate to have to clean that mess up."

"I think it's impossible actually." She said. I could see the clogs in her brain doing all sorts of probability. "Yep. It's impossible."

I smiled. It was like Cammie to act more than her age sometimes. But sometimes she liked to be a normal five year old. It gave her the sense that she wasn't growing up too fast. And we both liked that. "Your dad called and said that he's going to be back from Peru in a couple of days. You'll be spending a week with him and then you'll be going back to Abby."

She nodded.

"I know you hate to be bounced around so much kiddo. It's difficult with my job and your fathers and even your Aunt's and yours. But I promise it'll get better." I could see through her façade. A mother thing. Nobody else could. Apart from family. And people who knew her really well like Lexi.

Abby left pretty soon, and I took Cam to my office.

"How do you like your very light hair?" I asked her as I messed around with it.

"It's ok. But I'm all for my other shade."

"I have to agree there. But you look pretty no matter what."

She smiled and lay back as the movie got underway. I joined her on the couch and she snuggled up close. I always miss these moments when she's gone. But we make up for it in the long run. But I wonder what will happen when she gets the choice to start school here.

I fell asleep with those thoughts.

When I woke up the next morning Cammie was still asleep. And she probably would be for a while.

Suddenly there was a bang and Cammie woke with a start. Before we went to investigate we hurriedly changed. Then since Cammie was still tired and she was probably going to be crabby because she had been woken up, I put her onto my back.

"What was the cause of that bang?" I asked as I got close to the site where all the students were gathered. (Students that were now gawking at Cammie.)

"Dr. Fibs was trying out something new. And he accidentally mixed up the wrong chemicals." Someone explained.

Cammie went down and she followed closely behind and stopped when she realised I would tell her to stay behind.

"I don't recognise these chemicals." And as Cammie begged to come closer I let her.

"I do. They're not harmful. Even mixed together. They just create a bang and then they're like coloured water that you can't drink or touch. If you clean it up with a cloth and you're wearing gloves you'll be fine."

I looked at her and she smiled. "How do you know?"

"Because I did this once or twice. Although it was controlled the second time."

Dr. Fibs started cleaning up and the other teachers helped. I told all the students to go to breakfast and they obeyed peaking glances at Cammie as she sat on the floor playing with my phone. Wait.

"Cameron."

She looked up. "Please can I play Tetris?"

I rolled my eyes which she took as a yes. "You are too much like your Aunt. Way too much like your Aunt."

She just went back to playing her game and I put her on my back and gave her a piggyback into the Grand Hall. But getting her to eat was a totally different matter. She had a habit of not eating when she was tired. It comes from her father. And it's annoying. When she was overtired she would eat until she got sleep. This sometimes meant she wouldn't eat until the next day or even two days later. No matter how much anyone pleaded with her.

"Cammie you have to eat."

"I'm not hungry." She protested.

Even Patricia had tried, and failed. And since Cam didn't really trust any of the other teachers –Mr. Smith more because he got a new face each year and it creeped her out- we were stuffed. Until I got an idea. I called Joe. (Once I got my phone off Cammie.)

"Hello."

"Hi Joe. Cameron won't eat again. Can you help?"

He chuckled. "Can you put her on please?"

I gave her the phone back and she looked at the caller I.D. And she slipped into LPL.

I have no idea what was said, but guessing by the fact that it sounded like Joe was pleading, and Cammie's voice sounded like she was flatly refusing, I guessed Joe was losing this. Again.

Then she handed the phone back to me. "Sorry Rach. She's refusing. There's nothing I can do this time. You'll just have to hope she'll sleep at some point today."

"That is a hope I'll have to have. Thank you anyway."

"No problem."

We hung up and I looked at her. "Please will you eat?"

She shook her head and crossed her arms. All the teachers sighed. When she does that you know you're not going to win. From Joe again. And Abby as well. Those three are like triplets in crime.

I had to cover Mr. Smith's lesson while he went to town to sort out some of his business so I left Cammie in my office watching a movie. She was also in possession of her favourite toy bear that has a camera in it from her dad. (She knows it's there. She just choses to leave it.) I also believe that she's on the verge of falling asleep.

* * *

**-Joe POV—**

I hit my target and he fell. Two bullets to the head. Damn he's a hard target. If Cam had of been here she'd have him down in one perfectly placed bullet. But then again she's just that good.

"Target has been taken down sir. I'll bag him up and I'll be there soon." I told Rich over phone.

I then thought about Cammie who would be with me in two days. I've planned for us to go to Washington DC. And since we always do something to do with spying I'll probably set her on a civilian. After all it's not that often an agent stays around the mall with nothing to do. They mostly pass through to get to the base.

Once I was on the helicopter home –because I can't get on a plane with a dead body- I started thoroughly planning things out.

"Have you any exact plans on what you and Cam are doing?" The pilot asked.

"None yet. I normally make it up as I go along. She doesn't really care what we do."

He chuckled. "Well I'll tell you that she's itching for some tailing practice. There's nobody to tail in the Australian desert apparently."

I smiled. "Maybe I'll take her to DC and have her tail some civilians."

"She'd love that."

"She probably would. Normal children would love to go to the park but not Cam."

"Cam isn't exactly a normal five year old though."

There I had to agree. She was certainly different.

When I got back to Langley the body was checked over and then disposed of. I got to shower and have Rich get one of Cam's cousins to let her tail them for the afternoon. Brent agreed since he wanted to go around the museum anyway. It was his favourite pastime.

"Thanks for asking me to come along. You get me away from a bucket load of paperwork that David neglected."

I laughed. "It's fine. After all who doesn't like going around the museum. I'll be walking around so feel free to come over if you need to."

He nodded and we left to go up to the mall. Cammie and Rachel would meet me there. As soon as we were free to go Brent split from me and I saw Rachel trying to get Cammie to sit still. But as soon as she saw me she had no chance.

"Hey Cammie-bear!" I said picking her up as she ran to me.

Rachel smiled. "You're all she's talked about the entire morning. You should have tried to get her to sit still in the car."

"I'm sure I'd have been fidgeting as well Rach." I joked. Sometimes her driving can be frightening. She can drive safely and carefully, but I guess she really doesn't want to.

"Enough jokes at my expense on how I do or do not drive."

She then left and I sat Cammie on a bench. "Tailing practice. Find your cousin Brent and tail him. Find out what he does when he's meant to be helping his brother with paperwork."

She laughed and spotted him easily. And when I looked back to where she was sat I saw her gone. And I put my comms unit in my ear. Cammie had on the locket I gave her, and it had a built in comms unit. She knew about it but I doubt she would have turned it on. Because she doesn't need my help very often, and she blends so well nobody would be able to tell that she was a five year old whose parent was probably nowhere near her.

"Can you hear me chameleon?" The codename she adopted pretty fast.

"Loud and clear wise guy." She sniggered at my codename.

"Stop it. You know I didn't choose it."

"I know. But it's still funny!"

I found her eventually. She was pretending to be a part of a different family. And if I didn't know who she was, I would have thought she was a part of the family.

I then lost her again and found her twenty minutes later at a newsstand just behind Brent. I can't believe he didn't see her when she was there.

"You have an hour left, and then you'll tell me what you found." I told her.

She didn't reply because she was right by Brent, and if she did he would spot her.

I couldn't help but be proud about the fact that a twenty some year old agent couldn't spot his cousin.

"He doesn't do a lot all day. He just looks at all the exhibits." She said when time was up.

"Great job! Come back to me and we'll tell him you were tailing him."

I called Brent and he met us in the food court.

"Brent you were just tailed by a five year old."

His face was priceless.

* * *

**-Cammie POV-**

I watched Brent's face and dad and I laughed. "Don't worry Brent. If anyone finds out tell them it was me. They'll understand."

He smiled. "I should have known. I thought I saw you but then I thought you were still with your mom."

I smiled back. "I came early because daddy told me told me to."

Dad smirked. A Blackthorne trade. "We have to go now. Thanks Brent."

"No worries Joe. See you later Cam."

"Bye." I called as dad put me onto his back.

Dad took me to his car and he put into the back seat. He took me to his lake side safe house. "What do you want to do now?" he asked me.

I thought about it. "Play outside."

"Baseball?"

I grinned. My favourite game. I even had my own custom stick.

A few days later we were going to Washington to take part in some CIA day. (It's something Rich said and he's booked a baseball field so we can play.) It's going to be fun. Maybe.

The scene when we got there was absolute chaos. Some agents were hitting the ball between themselves, and others were sat in groups laid in the sun. I joined Aunt Abby in one of the groups in the sun. "Hey Aunt Abby."

"Hey squirt. How is this for a CIA day?"

I laughed as one of the agents got hit in the head with the ball. "It's interesting."

Suddenly everyone went quite at the sound of a fog horn. "Ok. I have games planned out, and you're all taking part in them. That includes you ladies that want to sit in the sun. First up is a three legged race."

Agents all bustled to get sorted out. I and Aunt Abby went together. Once people were tied together they were trying to find the best way to run. Me and Abby tried and she found picking me up was the best way.

"And go!" Rich called. We all ran first. Then on the way back Abby picked me up and carried me back. We won!

"That's cheating!" Bill called.

"No it isn't!" We called back.

"Yes it is."

"Ok. They win because seriously you try running tied to someone half your height." Rich said.

We gave him a look and then untied ourselves.

"Next is the sack race."

And we were put into teams. And since I was the smallest everyone wanted to see me join in the sack race. So I was helped into a sack and I rolled the top down.

"GO!" We all set off hopping in these sacks.

It was really funny because half of us were getting annoyed and we were trying to hop really fast which doesn't make you save your energy. In the end I shoved my feet in the corners and ran. I collapsed at the end with laughter.

This is all we basically did all day. Messed around and played some baseball.

Quite a few of the girls got bored with baseball so we ended up sunbathing, and Rich didn't say anything because he was having a great game of baseball.

"I can't believe that he managed to get this many agents out of the building for the day." Abby said.

Not every agent was here since there are missions ongoing, and we can't just dump them. But there were quite a few here.

"They probably just wanted to get away from the building." Lexi commented.

Dad joined us as the game finished. "Did you have fun?"

I nodded. "It was really good fun."

He picked me up and put me on his back. "Good. Because you're coming home with me, and you'll go back with your Aunt tomorrow."

I nodded and waved goodbye before we left.

When I got back to my Aunt the next day I was called into Langley.

"You called me?"

"Yes. I need you to go to Brazil and catch a criminal who's planning on blowing up the White house."

"And how does this have any connection to Brazil?"

"That's his main base of operations. He's got a huge warehouse that he's been using in Brazil in the hope that we can't track him there. But we did and he doesn't know that. He actually has a flight here just a few hours before the attack on the White House. So you'll also be getting on that flight and you'll be keeping an eye on him. You'll have Bill with you since he's your handler."

I nodded and grabbed my cover folder. No doubt Bill already had his.

_Cover for Agent Cameron Ann Solomon._

_Name: Mary Halls._

_Age: Six years old._

_Appearance: Black hair, brown eyes, freckles. Sporty five year old, very flexible._

_Likes: Fruit, being outside, pizza, being with dad. _

_Dislikes: Being inside too much, mushrooms._

_Family: Father George Halls. (Agent Bill Benston.) Mother: Died when you were born. _

_Mission objective: Get the criminal who's planning to blow up the White House. Use any means necessary. If it comes to it you may kill him. (But that is a __**last resort**__)_

I immediately went to grab a wig. I and my Aunt Abby had come up with a design for wigs and they wouldn't come off unless you used a special cream. And it was easy to make. Anti-dandruff shampoo, orange juice and some moisturiser. We have pots made up for people to use, and when they run out they either get another pot –which the CIA buys from us because we use our own money to get the things to make it- or they decide to make it themselves. (Although since people can't be bothered they'd rather buy the pot which lasts longer than if they made it themselves because it creates more and in the long run it's cheaper.)

Anyway once I had the wig on I put in some contacts and then I put freckles on my face with some make up that looked like I didn't have any on. Once I was done I went to the wardrobe department. Bill was already there and he had packed for me. Obviously he had to pack for me because a parent always packs for their children, so clothes he wanted me to be in were packed. Luckily he and I thought alike so he knew what he wanted was pretty close to what I wanted. Otherwise i would have been in trouble.

"You're all packed. Now we just have to wait for the helicopter." He said handing me my bags.

This is going to be fun.

**I hope you like it. This is my very first fanfiction. And since i forgot at the top. All rights go to the one and only Ally Cater. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(****A.N. some people have asked how Cammie is such a genius, and I forgot to mention this, but she's inherited most of her skills off her ancestors, and they were like the best. Sorry if that confuses some people, but I always wanted a story where Cammie was this really brainy five year old. But I will be skipping forwards some years soon, because it's hard to write for a five year old. ) Disclaimer: As much as I really wish that i owned the GG series. I don't Ally Carter does. :)**

* * *

The helicopter arrived at one in the morning.

"Wakey, wakey." Bill said.

I opened my eyes and grabbed a coat before grabbing my suitcase. "Why is it always one in the morning?" I asked as we travelled through the corridors to get to the helicopter pad.

"Because your wonderful uncle, who just happens to be the director, has an obsession with getting people up for one." He replied.

We walked onto the pad and Rich met us. "For your information, I get you up at one because it's easier to get you out of the country and the city without being seen."

"There's your reasonable answer. But mine was more imaginative." Bill muttered.

"I heard that."

"Of course you did." I said throwing my suitcase in the helicopter. I then got in and before he closed the door he looked at me.

"Be careful Cam."

"I will be. I've had harder missions than this."

"But you haven't had a mission where you have to diffuse a bomb in the White House and capture the criminal."

"Disabling a bomb wasn't in the mission objective."

"Surprise." He then shut the door and we lifted off.

Bill was grinning and I sighed. "I swear one day he'll regret leaving stuff out of the mission briefs." I then got comfortable and fell asleep again.

When I woke we were about to land, and Bill was still asleep. And he's a heavy sleeper sometimes. And given that I've already screamed at him I know he's sleeping heavy. So I used my alternative. I found a bottle of water and even though it wasn't as cold as I would have liked it to be, it would have to do. So I poured the water over his head and pretty soon he was up.

"Good you're up. We're about five minutes away from our destination."

He grumbled some things in Arabic that I can't write and I smiled. "No need for that language."

He looked at me and I simply smiled.

When we landed we were at the safe house where we were staying. "Nice house."

"It's like every other house in Brazil." I said taking my suitcase inside.

He followed me in and found his room. Mine was plainly decorated. So I'm not describing it.

"Say Mary do you know how to cook?" Bill called from his room.

I went over and stood in the doorway. "I'm six years old. How can I cook?"

He shrugged. "I was just asking."

I rolled my eyes and left him to unpack. Once he was done I found him trying to make eggs. Keyword _trying_ because it smelt like he had burnt something really bad. "You're cleaning the pan up you know that right?" I asked as I walked through to get some water.

"Yes I know I'm cleaning the pan up. Do you want some?"

I pulled a face. "Sorry. I like to eat things that aren't gross and disgusting."

He grinned and started eating the eggs before spitting them out and throwing them away. "They are horrible."

"There's a phone there, find something to ear for yourself." I pointed to the phone and then I saw a grown man run like an idiot. "Have you not eaten or something jeez." I went through to the front room. There was a huge flat screen TV and some really comfy sofas.

I clicked on the news.

* * *

A few days after our arrival, Bill had decided not to cook anything, and we had gotten an idea of the layout of his house. And because he was dangerous, and Bill had to play the overprotective father when he saw just how protected they were, he insisted I stay here behind a computer. So I'm sat in the safe room we found, on a computer directing Bill. And we had backup in the form of my Aunt, and three other agents at the White House when we got there. They're already searching for the bomb.

"Have you got visual?" Bill asked.

"Yep. There's hundreds of people in there, all have guns or some sort of weapon on them, and they all look super ugly."

He sighed and turned his camera around. "You're pissed aren't you?"

"Just do your job. But they are actually ugly." I said getting him to focus.

After a few movements of the vents the cover came off and he dropped down.

"Ok there's a row at the back that's gone out. They'll be back in a five minutes, so hurry up and get the information from the computer."

He plugged the chip in and went to work grabbing everything he could.

I then saw movement. "Code Black mystic. Get out of there they're coming back."

"Just a few seconds."

"Mystic get out of there. A few seconds is all you'll have to get back into the…" When I next looked at his computer he was in the vent.

"And you were worried."

"Just get back here."

He worked his way out and once he was out I shut down the computer and took my comms unit off. I then waited for him to come back and then I took the chip off him and put it into the computer. He surfed through all the information and we finally got what we wanted. The amount of bombs in the White House. "We got what we want. Now all that remains is to keep an eye on him, and get back to America with him."

"Right. Well I'm going to start packing so we can leave at the same time as him. Don't want to be messing around do we?" I directed at him.

"Aw Cammie you know I didn't mean to get you worried."

I simply left the room. Once I was packed apart form a few changes of clothes I went down to check out the news. Nothing new was on, we'd already heard about most of the things before they were on the news. Even in a different country. It's amazing how slow the press is isn't it?

"Are you mad at me for not letting you come with me?" Bill asked as he literally fell onto the sofa.

"No. I'm mad that you didn't listen when I told you to get out of there."

"You were worried weren't you?"

I sighed and looked at him. "Of course I was worried. You're like my big brother. You're with me on every mission. If one time you didn't listen to me and then something went wrong and you didn't come back, I wouldn't be able to explain to anyone, and I would have lost the person who's been with me from the beginning."

"Sorry for worrying you." He apologised.

A smile told him that I had forgiven him.

* * *

Finally the day of the bombing came. I wasn't allowed a gun until needed, because you know it's pretty suspicious for a five year old to have a gun. So instead of a gun I had a charm bracelet on which doubled as a taser. And the best thing was that it wouldn't be noticed by airport scanners. (Unless they were bought from the CIA.)

Bill walked through and he angled his body so the magnetic waves wouldn't detect his gun. All the time we had to keep an eye on the man, so we were covertly following behind him.

Our flight got called after an hour of waiting, and I was so glad. Airport seats are extremely uncomfortable.

"Ready for the nine hour flight?"

"Course I am."

We got settled and we had the perfect view of the subject from our seat.

**(A.N I'm not going to describe the flight because they're all so bog standard and boring.)**

When the plane touched down and we unloaded we had to wait for our luggage.

"This is the most boring part." I complained.

"I know. But it'll be over soon and we can head home." Bill said in cover.

I nodded.

Our bags came pretty soon and we grabbed them and started tailing the subject. We tailed in silence so he couldn't hear us.

Although when he hopped into a car it became more difficult. "Look what they left us." Bill said pointing to the CIA car. A black Ford Fusion. Which is Bill's favourite car. Even though I don't see it, he is the only one that can drive out of the two of us.

"Well let's go then."

After stuffing the suitcases in the back of the car we did some tailing. And the guy in front of us was going straight to the White House. Which didn't make any sense, but maybe he was checking his bombs or something. Either way we tailed him.

"Ok, Abby and the others are inside; we'll meet them and change." By change, Bill meant get into black so we could snoop in the basement without being seen.

I grabbed my change of clothes and we went inside. Flashing our badges we got in without any trouble. And suddenly I was being pulled back into the shadows.

"Hey squirt."

I turned to see Abby grinning. "Hey Aunt Abby."

She took me to the bathroom and I changed before she handed me a flashlight and I threw my clothes. (We always do this. After all they just buy new clothes.) "Let's go. We have three hours to find these bombs and disable them."

We walked out and immediately went down into the basement. Everyone else was there apart from Bill who was staying on the subject's tail.

"Ok, so far we have they they're all over the base, and we have to cooperate with mystic to see if the subject leaks any information as to where they could be." Abby said.

I was handed a comms unit and I put it in. "Chameleon in."

"Ok, he's not said anything yet, but I'll tell you if he does."

"Ok."

We all split up. Me and Abby went together to find one.

"Do we actually know how many there are in total?" One of the agents asked.

"Five." Bill and I responded.

Abby and I found one. It was very well hidden. "Ok, they're small, and they're black. So you'll have to look really carefully." She said.

While the agents gave their confirmation I looked at the bomb. "It looks pretty easy to disarm."

"Great cause you're disarming it." Abby handed me the bomb disarming kit and I got to work. It was actually harder than I thought.

"All done. That's one down, four to go."

"Make that three to go."

"Ok three to go."

It took an hour to get the remaining three. And we then left the basement and went to the main floor to help Bill out.

"Mystic we're on our way." I said.

"Copy that chameleon."

"Any plan to arrest him?" Abby asked.

I thought. "I have no clue. Mystic?"

"Well he's separating. Come to the room where the president meets all his guests. We'll ambush him in there."

We all went along with the plan since it was all we really had at this point in time. On our way to the room we were blending in. Or I was. Abby had to try a little harder since she doesn't blend in, she stands out. The complete opposite of me which I find funny since we're relatives and everything.

"And three, two, one go!"

We burst into the room and the guy looked surprised. Then when he realised what was happening he tried to escape. But it didn't really work given he hadn't expected for one of the agents to come around the corner and make him fall over.

"Hey look, you got him!" I said grinning and pointing to what looked like a heap on the floor.

"Awesome!"

He was picked up and handcuffed before being escorted out.

"Well that was a good mission. We should go get the bombs." I said to Abby and Bill.

They agreed and after collecting the bombs, Bill drove us to Langley where we handed over the bombs and we were debriefed.

"Well done team. By the way the president thanks you a million times over, and he says that he owes each of you a favour. You may go." Rich said.

I went with Abby to her office and collapsed on her sofa. "Aunt Abby?"

"Yes squirt."

"Are we going back to the mansion?"

"Yep. After all an agent can't come off a mission and not go to the comfort of their house soon afterwards."

I was about to counter what she said, but she stopped me.

"Don't say anything squirt."

* * *

_I think i'm going to change so she's a few years older in the next chapter. It's harder than i thought to write as a five year old. And thanks for the reviews. I know it may seem like Cammie is a little young to be in the CIA but i always wanted to do a story where she was extremely different. And also her dad might be coming into the story a bit more. I forgot to say this on the first chapter but characters might be OOC because i wanted to see a different side of them. :) _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Ally Carter owns the series. I had to make a change to this chapter when i realised that it didn't put the ending up. Sorry!**

**-Cammie is now ten-**

"Cameron!" Dad shouted.

I'm at his lake side safe house, and I've just set off a stink bomb I've been working on. The only problem is that it's more powerful than I thought, and now the property by the lake absolutely stinks. And dad's swimming in the lake.

"Sorry! I didn't want it as powerful." I called to him.

"Find something to cover this smell up because it absolutely stinks."

I went into the house and started making a different bomb that would hopefully get rid of the smell.

It took me an hour to make it, and the smell was still strong. "I have a different bomb!"

"Please tell me this one smells better." Dad had gotten out of the lake, and he was watching me make this bomb.

"It should get rid of the smell, but it might take an hour because that's how long we left the other one."

He gestured for me to set it off, and I went to the place where I set the other one off, and then I pressed the button before running away.

When it went off, the solution didn't smell of anything, but I knew it would work. "Now we wait an hour."

"And you can do the dishes."

Yeah he can't cook, and neither can my mom, or Aunt. I'm the only one that can cook in this family, so I always cook when I'm here. It beats ordering out all the time.

"Fine, but then I'm cooking."

"Of course."

I went through to the kitchen and did the dishes. "So it's either curry or chicken salad."

"Because we've had fatty foods for a while, I'm going with chicken salad."

"Good choice." I was going to choose the salad anyway, but I thought I should give him a choice. Even if he did know which of the two I was going to make.

I put the grill on and started grilling the chicken. The closest my dad was allowed to anything in the kitchen was sat at the island where I cooked to watch. He was sometimes allowed to cut something, but that's it. Because he can't do anything else. (He gave my Aunt Abby food poisoning once when I was at a huge meeting in Langley. I heard the next day when I heard Abby had gotten out of the hospital.)

"What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked.

I thought. "I believe I'm going to Langley to do the bucket load of paperwork that I have, and I also have to assist Rich with getting the newbies familiar of the layout."

(Did I miss that it's the summer holiday? Well school is starting for mom soon, but she's currently on a mission, and then dad has a huge yearlong mission coming up.)

"How are you doing that?"

"We're taking them around pointing things out, and if they can't memorise it then they're probably going to have to ask for directions. We have to get them used to using their memory for nearly everything."

"Talking of memory, didn't you have something to do today?"

I thought back. "No."

"I thought you had to make a call to your mother in a few seconds."

I swore in Farsi and ran to grab the phone. I haven't seen my mom all summer, but this mission was a single mission for her only. She's been away all summer. I believe she's in Spain at the minute. I dialed the safe number and she answered on the second ring.

"Hey Cammie!"

"Hey mom! How's the mission going?"

"It's going great. How's life with your father?"

"It's also going great. I set off a stink bomb earlier. But it was more powerful than I thought, so I've set of a counter one and in one hour we shouldn't be able to smell the horrible smell when we go outside."

She laughed. "I see your bomb didn't work."

"No it didn't. I'll have to try again with different gasses so I don't stun everyone's sense of smell until I know how it works."

"That would be a good idea. Guess what I'm doing right now?"

I had a pretty good idea since she is my mom. "Are you by the pool, with a glass of ice tea?"

"Very close, I'm by the pool with a glass of water."

"So close."

Dad rolled his eyes and carried on chopping his tomatoes. I went back to slicing the lettuce while talking. The phone was held by my shoulder and head.

"Are you going to finish anytime soon?"

"Actually I finished earlier. I have to wait for the helicopter to come, and the person I'm playing loves to be by the pool so I have to make myself seen. The subject is currently knocked out for about a day with the CIA's special spray, and the apartment is so secure, he cannot get out, and only CIA agents can get in."

"I thought they said that spray wasn't as effective."

"Which is why he also has about five napotine patches on him."

I smiled at my mother's doings. "You would mom. You really would."

"Well we wouldn't want him to get away would we?"

"No. So on a completely unrelated topic, what are you doing with the girls this year?"

"The usual. There's really not a lot we can do with them that's different. Until we figure out how to get the trustees and the owner of the school to maybe, raise the allowance."

"Mom, I've already raised it. Have you spoken to the trustees? Maybe they're using the money without us knowing."

"Maybe. I'll give them a call. But the funds did drop and the trustees said that they were using it to fix gaps in the security."

"There are no gaps in the security. Believe me, if there are, then they have to contact me and I'll do something about it. The trustees basically say who can go into the schools, and they still have to talk to me when they have their final decisions."

"I'll find it out."

"Okay."

"So have you been thinking about Gallagher?" She's trying to get me to go to Gallagher when I get old enough. So next year.

"I don't know mom. Maybe, maybe not. It depends how my careers doing."

"Maybe you should go to Gallagher." Dad said.

I looked at him. "I don't know. I'll think about it. Like I've already said, it all depends on my career."

"It's your choice kiddo. If you don't want to come then I'll understand. But it would be nice to have you go to the school. A Gallagher again attends Gallagher."

I could hear the longing my mom's voice.

We then got onto random topics like clothes, and how I was going to be bouncing all over the place because my dad was going on a yearlong mission. I couldn't really stay in the house by myself, but Rich was thinking of having missions for me to do. Like all year long, missions after missions. Which used to happen until I put my foot down the beginning of summer.

"I have to go mom. Dad's about to die because he isn't having food." I joked.

Dad laughed sarcastically as mom laughed. "Ok. I'll see you when you come to me kiddo. Love you."

"Love you too mom." I put the phone back on the charger and then I started making the salad. With a little bit of salad dressing I put it in front of dad. "Chicken salad. And I think you'll find that it's a good chicken salad, not an excuse of a salad from that store you love so much."

"They have good food, but their salads pale in comparison to this."

I smiled and we tucked into our salads. Our conversation over dinner was dad's mission. He was leaving in a few days, and I would be going to my house close to Langley and then I would be bouncing from there to Langley to Gallagher back to Langley. You get the point.

The next morning I woke up and went through the normal morning routine. Then I grabbed my CIA badge and my mobile. Dad was already up, and he was watching the news. "I'm off to the meeting point."

"Where is it?" He asked not breaking his gaze.

"It's about an hour away from here on a roof. I'll be fine. I have my phone, and remember mom will be coming home today, and she's stopping for those papers on the new students, please give her them." I forced him to look at the papers.

"It'll be fine. Now you'd better get going or you'll miss your helicopter."

I hugged him and he kissed my forehead before I ran out of the house. Bill was here to take me to the meeting place. He knew where dad's cabin was because he was often left with me when nobody in my family could take me. It happened earlier this summer. But I don't mind. I mean we are spies. "Morning Bill."

"Morning Cammie. Going to have fun today?"

"Course I am. Showing newbies around and then paperwork. Or the other way around."

"Remind me why your Uncle chose you to go with him."

I wasn't offended by his question. "Because he wanted to spend time with me, and he thinks the best way to do that is to have me help him out."

"So in other words he knows you won't leave him absolutely helpless?"

I nodded. "Exactly." When we got to the building I jumped out and thanked him. He was going somewhere else before he came to Langley.

"Have fun."

"I'll have buckets of fun." I said as I shut the door.

I swear I heard him laugh but I was already blending in and making my way around the building. Dodging the cameras I saw a single helicopter fly overhead and then go to a different building. My phone rang.

"Chameleon there's been a change of plan, the helipad on the hospital is in use, so we're going to hover over an alleyway and you'll have to rappel up." The driver said.

"Okay. I thought there were more helicopters anyway."

"There are. They're on their way."

"I'll be there in five minutes." I ended the call and tucked my phone down my boot. I then had to walk to the new meeting place. And the helicopter dipped a little and a rope descended from the cab. I attached myself to it and started zooming up. I was going fast so we wouldn't cause suspicion as to why a helicopter's stopped here. When I got to the top of the rope I climbed into the helicopter and grabbed the rope before sliding the door shut. I was with my two cousins and three newbies were sat opposite. "Well, I've certainly got faster at that."

"Yeah. This time you didn't get pushed down by the wind from the blades."

I turned to Brent. "I'm sorry that I'm so small I can get buffeted by the blades."

He grinned. "Not to worry. You should have seen David when he first rappelled. He got all tangled up and it took six agents to get him out!"

David looked at Brent. "You did that three weeks ago."

"Ok, it doesn't matter." I stopped the argument before it could start. "What matters is not scaring the new recruits because to me they look pretty scared right now."

The ride to Langley was silent. Well it was silent apart from me on the phone to the trustees.

"We have been keeping a bit of the money aside. There have been situations where we've needed emergency money, and we don't have any."

"Well could you please cut the amount that's going to that fund? My mom needs more funds to help them and she can't afford to do it. And I've already raised the amount I'm giving and I can't go any higher because otherwise I'm not going to be able to afford the other things I have to do."

"Aren't you rich?"

"Yes. But I have to pay for both schools, and the mansion, and the salaries for the teachers and then other costs for me later on in life."

"We understand. I'll cut the amount that goes into the fund and we'll put the amount that's been cut onto the funds for the school."

"Thank you. And don't just cut a little bit. We need them to be prepared and only a little more fund doesn't make any difference."

"We'll see to it."

"Thank you." I ended the call and Brent rolled his eyes.

"You think they'd be more gracious that you give them as much as you do."

"Well they have to have emergency money, and I get that, but only put a little in there. I mean teaching them is a little more important."

We landed in Langley and I left because I wasn't on the job yet, I was doing all the paperwork that I have to do. I walked into my office and crashed into the chair. Nothing had really changed. I had some different pictures, and I had memorabilia from family members.

"A bucket load of paperwork." I commented looking at the basket that was full. I had one for things to be done, and one for things on the go and things completed. Then there was a basket on top for field, research, schools and general. I'm very organised.

I grabbed a pen and the first load that were from missions that I did as a field agent. This was by far the biggest pile. It was reports that were done and I had to sign them because I was part of the mission. It's really annoying because you have to try and get everyone to sign your report and make sure you get your report in before the end of the day because then it won't be filed until the next day. And it's really annoying because you then have to find out if the report was actually filed. We also have what seem like endless mission rooms. Missions get put in there. But only certain missions. Each clearance level has their own (huge) room. All the missions start out in there, but those that weren't really that important compared to the other ones, they go online. It's a complicated system, but you get used to it after a while.

It took me twenty minutes to finish signing everything, and I was the last person to sign them, so I put them in the completed box and waited to take them down later.

Then I started on the research missions. There weren't too many of them.

They took me ten minutes. Then I had to look and fill out the forms for Gallagher and Blackthorne. The new student lists from Blackthorne came here because their headmaster Dr. Steven 'Steve' Sanders didn't even know my dad had a safe house. And we didn't want him to know. I looked over it and I had all the information I could possibly want on the students. They all looked clean. Or as clean as assassins could be.

(I said I'd explain about Blackthorne later) Well The Blackthorne Institute for Troubled Young Men looks like a terrifying detention center for young delinquents. It has wire fences around it, guards, search lights the entire thing. But on the inside it's not as bad as it seems. Because I do have to go there sometimes, I don't like the inside looking all dark and dank, so the inside has stone printed walls and a wooden floor. The classrooms are sort of welcoming, and they do look nicer than the hallways. They have everything an assassin will need to learn. Because this school is training to be assassins not spies. Big difference there. They have weaponry and killing class. They learn how to dispose of a body. The mess hall is much more welcoming. A bright room filled with wooden tables and the smell of edible food. (Although the chef isn't that good. Because sometimes we still need to keep up with appearances, and according to the Blackthorne trustees, they need to learn how to eat food that doesn't look appetizing.) If someone does come then the entire school transforms into what a detention center should look like. They even have night drills at night, and have to wear ugly yellow jumpsuits. Again not my idea. I would have put them in a less ugly colour. I'm just glad when I go there myself and the rest of the staff is given something a little more appetizing. We've already been through it once. We don't need to go through it again.

Yeah I hardly go there. I don't really like to. I call over video chat instead. The atmosphere may make someone actually believe that it's a detention center, but also it's a school for just boys. There are a few female teachers so they have a balance, but still, boys. My dad won't let me go there without Bill and another one or two agents.

The boys all looked great so I signed it and then moved onto the paperwork for security guards, and the pay rate, and all the other stuff you have to do just days before school starts. Then a thought came upon me. I rang Dr. Steve.

"Steve, have you actually called any of these students and said that they're attending Blackthorne?"

"No. I sent letters, but I just got them all back in the mail. You call the first half, I'll call the second."

"Ok."

So then we had to call everyone. I got to the last person pretty quickly. And they were spitting out questions and questions. "What do we do about uniform?" They're civilian parents if you haven't guessed.

"A uniform will be sorted out for them at the institute. Do not worry; your child will become better behaved. We've had many a male pass through these walls, and they all come out a lot better at the end. They all end up with jobs high up in the government." Working for the CIA and other assassination organisations. Mainly the CIA. But some do go to the FBI, Interpol, and some even change sides and go to the COC. We can't really stop that no matter how hard we try.

"You mean when my son graduates that school he'll be better behaved and he'll also be in the government?"

"He may not be in the government, but he'll most likely work for them. We get them to aim high, and every graduate so far has done extremely well for themselves."

"I'll make sure he's there the first thing on the first day."

Can't have that now can we? "Actually ma'am, we have transport all sorted out. We can't be too careful. They'll be on your doorstep at eight am on the first day."

"Really? I like this school already! CARLOS PACK YOUR BAGS. YOU'RE GOING TO BLACKTHORNE!"

I smiled at her exuberance. Her child was very rebellious, but he'd soon learn the truth of Blackthorne. "I have to go now ma'am. Thank you for your time."

"Thank you."

I put the phone down and breathed a sigh of relief. My phone rang and I put it on loud speaker. "Yes."

"Did you finish your calls?"

"Yes I did. They're all done and sorted. And can I just say civilian parents do not stop asking questions."

"I had three civilian parents to deal with. The fathers wanted their sons to be reformed, and the mothers didn't want their sons hurt, so I had to meet them halfway. Promise that they wouldn't be touched, yet they would listen to orders, and end up with jobs in government."

"I know. I'm thankful that most are parents who are already in the world we're in. Then we don't have to lie all the time."

"You're used to lying aren't you?"

"Yes. But I swear a civilian mother is like an angry Gallagher girl. They hunt down every single little detail they can."

He laughed and we ended the conversation so I could get on with the rest of my paperwork. It took me an hour to get everything done, and then the files for the students and the Gallagher payments went into a filing cabinet, and the missions went down the mission room. I met Stephanie on the way there.

"Hey Cammie. Need some help?"

"I have it. Thanks though."

She laughed and followed me to open the door to the mission room. She has a level ten clearance, and that's where we had to go to start off with. "So, how come you have so much paperwork?"

"This isn't everything. This is just the missions. I have everything for the schools back in my office."

"Wow."

"It comes with owning two schools."

We found the mission files and then she helped me put the correct reports in the correct files. It didn't take too long. After all when it's sorted alphabetically it's pretty easy. The hard bit is bringing the ladders down so you can get the files. Because they're like the old library ones where they go up and down the shelves.

Then Stephanie went to go find the mission box she was looking for, while I went back to my office. Once I was there I photocopied all the reports on the photocopier that I had newly installed, and then I sent them to Blackthorne and to Gallagher.

"Agent Solomon would you come to the foyer please?" Rich asked over intercom.

I picked up the phone and buzzed onto the intercom. "On my way." I then put it down, grabbed my tablet since I was going to be looking through some e-mails I had been sent.

The tour was nothing special. If you call dodging a poison dart from Brent not exciting! (Although he nearly got Rich! He's so lucky I saved his ass.)

It was late when I finished so Brent drove me to the mansion and he stayed with me.

I went to Gallagher the next day to have a catch up with mom before all the girls got back from their summer holidays.

"Hey mom!" I greeted her as I walked into the foyer.

"Hi kiddo. You hungry?"

"It depends what it is." I eyed her suspiciously.

She rolled her eyes. "I have some store bought food in my office."

"Sure."

I heard her mumbling how one day her food will do good because it was so bad.

I laughed because her grumbling in Italian is one thing I like to hear!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Sorry guys for the wait. But now that school's on again, I don't have too much time. And I'm having a small case of writers block at the moment. So it could be a while before my next chapter.**

**GGirl: **Thanks for the review! Am i really? I didn't think i was. Here's the update!

**Natalie:** I know right! It's super annoying. Thanks for the good luck!

**Disclaimer: I didn't create the Gallagher Girls. Ally Carter did. YEY!**

* * *

**-Cammie's fifteen—**

I'm now fifteen and I didn't go to Gallagher. But I did make my visits more often. I've found best friends in Rebecca 'Bex' Baxter, Liz Sutton and Macey McHenry.

Bex absolutely hates to be called Rebecca. I heard she knocked someone unconscious once. But she's also the strongest in the grade. And when I go, I actually present a challenge to her. Something she's happy about. Her parents work for MI6, and I know them, so she sometimes comes with me during break when I go somewhere with my parents.

Liz is a genius, and she has to get all her homework in on time, and complete extra credit. Her pixie like body somehow managed to break everything, and she's a complete klutz. And unlike most people at the academy, her parents are civilians.

Macey McHenry is the senator's daughter. But as I've learned she hates her parents, she she's constantly trying to get away from them. But her attempts don't work. Also whenever I am at Gallagher she loves to use me as her Barbie doll. And she can do some dangerous stuff with her curler, so I go along with it.

My dad also started teaching there this year, so I have to go to Gallagher. (And he actually said I'd go while I was at Langley one day. Me and Abby were creating a glitter bomb.)

"Hey Cam!" Bex said. She had come to Gallagher early because her parents went on a mission.

"Hey Bex!" I hugged her and she helped me take my things up to our room. And she even helped me unpack them! (While commenting on the various countries they were from. I swear she wouldn't stop going on about how she went to Paris one year. And I know for a fact she neglected to mention that she nearly fell off the Eiffel tower one day because her dad told me while we were in Dubai last Christmas.)

"I think you know more about fashion that Macey. She'll definitely approve."

"I don't know more about fashion. I just buy what I like when I'm in a different country. Sometimes. Other times someone will bring me home something from their missions."

"Is it weird having Solomon for your dad?" She asked suddenly.

I stopped folding the shirt I had in my hands. "No. Why?"

"Because I was thinking about how we're going to have him for a teacher, and you have to be taught by your dad. He just seems like a person who wouldn't have children."

"Well for the sake of him not being tormented, we're putting me under Morgan." The girls don't know my last name. I was just Cameron. But it's a bit different when you have to start school.

"But you really look like him. Don't you think people will notice?" She asked finishing my jeans.

I shrugged. "I suppose we're just seeing how long it can hold out."

"I bet a week. By then people will have gathered enough information about you two, and they'll work it out."

"Or they'll find out that my codename's chameleon, and they'll figure it out from there."

"Maybe not. Without Liz to help them I think it'll take a while."

When everyone did arrive I told the girls the plan and they agreed. Liz said that she wouldn't help anyway because last time she tried; she couldn't get into my file. Something that annoyed her until I told her that I had put some firewalls on my file to stop people getting into it.

"Are you going to stand around all day?" Macey asked as she started upstairs with two of her suitcases, leaving three behind. I grabbed two and Bex grabbed one of Liz's.

"Jeez Macey, what did you put in these?" I asked.

"Clothes and make up."

"How much make up?"

"Enough for the entire year. I can leave some here over winter break and then I don't have to remember to pack it when we come back."

Bex grinned as I finally got the suitcases to our room.

"Macey have you heard of the saying 'less is more'?"

She rolled her eyes. "Help me unpack all this."

And that's how I had to hear more of Bex's stories as we helped Macey unpack.

When we were all done we changed into uniforms –blue plaid skirt, white shirt, white knee high socks and pumps- and then we went down to the welcome back dinner.

"I'd be prepared for Tina Walters. She's the gossip queen. And she also makes stuff up sometimes. She's mostly wrong, but sometimes she gets it correct." Macey said as we walked into the Grand Hall.

We sat down and Tina came over.

"What do you want Tina?" Bex asked.

"I just wanted to meet our new student."

"Don't you remember Cammie? She's been here a few times. She's the only one who can beat me in a sparring contest."

I smiled. It wasn't unusual that I was forgotten. It is a talent of a pavement artist. Unless we make friends with someone, then we're not so easily forgotten. But Tina and I hadn't really talked, so she didn't remember me.

"I remember now! Sorry Cammie."

"No worries."

She went to sit down again and then the teachers came in.

We did the pledge and then sat down again. My mom remained at the podium. "I'm pleased to welcome everyone back after the summer holidays. I hope you all had a good time. This year we have some changes. Professor Buckingham will not be teaching cove ops anymore. She will remain at the school for Acclimation and History of Espionage. So we have a new cove ops teacher. I'm sure that he'll introduce himself in due time."

Dad entered and walked down to the teachers table to take a seat beside my mother. He seemed to be an agent fresh off a mission with his beard and wind swept hair. But that was because he's just come off a mission, and he's also just come off a helicopter. Everyone was staring, and I couldn't help but smile at what was already going around about him.

"Hey he looks a bit like you Cammie." Kim noted.

I smiled. (Not smirked because that really would point me to him.) "I don't think I do."

"But you do look a bit like Gillian."

I nodded.

And then it clicked for her. "Oh that's right. You're Gillian's descendent!"

We finished dinner and then we wandered around the mansion. Liz went to find Mr. Moscowitz to hand him an extra credit report she did over the summer holiday. That's Liz for ya.

"How about we join the James Bond Marathon that Tina's planning?" Bex asked.

"Celebrate our last night before homework." Macey added.

"Sure. But I'm bringing a beanbag."

"We wouldn't have it any other way!"

* * *

The next day in cove ops, dad was waiting at the entrance to sublevel one. It was all futuristic like with the titanium floors and the frosted glass windows. But the downfall was that it was constantly a little chilly, and so we had all brought sweaters when I reminded everyone the sublevel was underground. (The fact that I had been in all three sublevels when I visited my mom also helped that I knew what to expect.)

"I see why you said bring a sweater." Mick said as we sat down at the desks.

"I've been into enough underground places to know it's colder."

Everyone smiled and dad entered five minutes late. He quizzed us in different languages. And the girls got nearly all of the answers. And for the shoe colour only a few got it correct. Then for the fingerprints only I got it. (That might have something to do with the fact that he's my dad, and I seem to see almost everything he does anyway.)

He then leant against the edge of his desk and looked around the room at us. "You're smart. But not smart enough. In the field you have to notice every single detail. Or your life could be put in danger. One mistake could lead to the entire team failing, and having heavy casualties." He was referring to a recent mission that I was on. Unfortunately some of the agents were badly hurt. "That is why I'm here though. To train you for what goes on out in the world. You're required to have one semester of covert operations. It's a life skill even research and development agents need to have. Because sometimes they have to go out in the field."

Mick put her hand up. "Will we get to train with guns?"

He looked at me. Again referring to the mission. "If you need to use a gun, then it's probably too late to do anything with it. Spies are trained to use their physical strength, but you do have firearms training in your senior year. But sometimes they'll bury you with a gun. Get good ladies. Or get dead." He turned to the board and began writing things down.

After cove ops we headed to dinner. "So what happened on that mission?" Macey asked.

Once they had seen my dad look at me when he was speaking, the figured pretty fast.

"We were on a raid, me and twenty other experienced agents. But something went wrong on the communications end and we all lost contact with one another. When that happened some of the agents were jumped by the dealers and they hadn't heard them from all the static in their ears, and because they were trying to get communications back. By the time we did get back on line a lot of agents were badly hurt, and others were fine, and had managed to complete the raid alone."

"What happened to you?" Liz asked.

I thought back.

_Flashback._

_I was in a corridor trying to get the comms unit back online. As I gave up I heard feet coming behind me and in front of me. And I spied a vent, so naturally I climbed into it. The feel stopped just below._

"_I can't find any more. But we know there's more out there." The first woman said._

"_Keep looking for them. I want every one of them taken out. And then we'll move to a different location."_

_They separated, and I came out of the vent. I followed the woman who appeared to be the leader to somewhere that resembled a control room. _

_But she turned around too fast, and I was caught. "Well, well. Who do we have here?"_

"_I'm a little lost. I had a note saying that my friends and I were meeting in an abandoned warehouse for a laugh." I lied._

"_I don't think that's true." She lunged forward, and I dodged. "But in either case, your friends won't see you again."_

_We engaged in a fight, and she had backup pretty soon. And they all were taller than me, and together their fighting skills were amazing. It was really hard on my own, but I managed to fight most of them off. _

"_You're putting up a good fight. Who trained you?"_

"_Does it really matter?"_

"_I suppose not."_

_Unfortunately the comms were down so I couldn't call for backup. And when more of the opposition arrived, I was outnumbered and out powered. _

"_Night, night." Someone said before blackness overpowered me._

_Flashback end._

The elevator doors opened. "I was knocked out and while I lay on the floor the people dragged me to a secluded corner and left me while they went to look for others. I was still unconscious when the comms came back on, but the dealers were outsmarted by the agents that were still able to fight. They used their one advantage which was surprise, to help them take people out. Then they started the hunt for the missing agents. I was found in a corner, a little beaten from the fight but nothing major."

"But that's not the full story." Macey said already able to tell. That and I stopped in the middle of a sentence, and then looked as if I was going to carry on.

"We got back to Langley and I woke up, I was told that two of the agents were in critical condition and might not make it. One of them survived. The other died three days ago."

"Did you know them?" Liz asked.

I shook my head. "No. They were very secretive about themselves. Not many people knew them. But there's a private funeral for his family."

"And you think it's your fault?" Bex asked as we walked into the Grand Hall.

I shook my head. "No. It was a technical default that caused the chaos. We couldn't get in touch with anyone to help us. If the comms hadn't gone off then we'd probably all have completed it perfectly."

We grabbed some food and sat down. "I thought that you were going to say something was wrong with you." Macey admitted.

I shook my head. "We're all just a little shaken up."

"Girls." Tina called. We all looked at her. "I was thinking of having a Jason Bourne a-thon. Any ideas when?"

"Saturday." Courtney suggested.

"Ok, Saturday it is. And remember we need food. Can't have a Jason Bourn a-thon without food."

"I'll see what I can get from my mom."

"Awesome. And everyone else can bring beanbags?"

We all agreed, and then the chatter from out table was about the movie marathon. And I knew my mom and dad were looking at me. I could feel them staring at my back. And I could see them in the silver juice jug.

After lunch we finished lessons. And we got to go to our dorms before dinner. And Macey had to attack me with make-up. "Come on Cam. It isn't that bad." She said as she finished.

"I'm not a Barbie doll."

"No you but you look amazing." She spun me around. And I actually did.

"I guess I do. But I'm still not a Barbie doll."

Bex laughed as we made our way for dinner. "Are you kidding? You're her Barbie doll because of your natural beauty."

"Shut up."

That caused them all to laugh.

* * *

**I'm thinking of switching POV's in the next chapter. And also having the Blackthorne Boys maybe appear. I don't know yet. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Sorry for the wait guys. But on the plus side my project is due tomorrow, so i should have more time to update! I wish i was Ally Carter. Then i could own the Gallagher Girl series!**

* * *

-Zach POV-

"Grant I'm not telling you again. We don't need to pack enough clothes for two years!" Nick called.

Grant threw out most of his clothes. "What do we need to pack for anyway?"

I shrugged. "Who's knows."

We all dragged our things to a helicopter. I should probably explain. I'm Zach Goode, sophomore at the Blackthorne institute for troubled Young Men. A detention center that looks nothing like it on the inside. And we're all assassins. My mother is the leader of the COC. An ancient terrorist group who kill who they want.

Grant is my best friend. And I really can't describe him. He's Grant.

Jonas is the nerdy one who always hands in extra credit. And he's even tried to write a letter to the owner of this school to ask if they would be so kind as to get a better cook. But that's before Nick and I pointed out that they were probably an assassin and also the cook was chosen by Dr. Steve and the trustees. Not the owner of the school.

Nick is a disguise boy. He's into fashion for a boy. And it's not weird. He knows how to dress properly for an occasion.

And in all of this, I'm a guy that's the best assassin in the school.

"Ok boys. You will be tailing some girls at the Smithsonian Museum. I'm not telling you who they are; you'll have to work that out for yourselves. Your mission is to make them late to their meeting point with their teacher." Dr. Steve said.

We nodded and when we arrived we all split into pairs and put comms units into our ears before properly beginning.

"Ok Muscles, we have to look around." I said using Grant's codename. **(A.N I'll put a list of codenames at the end.)**

"Obviously cryptic. We wouldn't just go close our eyes now would we?"

I just smirked.

After quite some time I managed to spot one. She had brown hair, and cappuccino coloured skin. According to Grant she looked like a goddess.

"Dude stop drooling and do what you're meant to do." I slapped his arm.

He just slapped me back and went after her. I turned away and headed towards an elevator. I stepped in at the same time as a girl who looked amazing. "Hi."

She smiled. "Hey."

"I'm Zeke."

"Leonie."

Nice name. Maybe I can use her to see if she's seen some of the girls in uniform.

"I'm trying to find my girlfriend. Have you seen some girls walking around with blue plaid skirts, knee high socks, white shirts and a dark blue jacket?" I then noticed what she was wearing. Dark denim jeans, a grey top, grey uggs and a black leather jacket. Her hair was brown and it was tied into a perfect scruffy ponytail. Her eyes were stunning blue.

"Sorry. I can't say I've seen anyone like that."

I nodded. "That's ok. What are you doing here?"

"My school's boiler is still frozen. I come from Wisconsin." And she had that perfect accent as well. Damn it Goode snap out of it.

"Lucky you. I've been at school for a week."

"Poor you."

I liked this girl. I felt like I could tell her everything. But when the elevator stopped we both got out and with a wave she left me. She began texting on her phone and I smiled and walked away.

But as I'm pretty sure it got closer to the time that the girls were meant to be at their meeting place, I still couldn't find the last one. "Have you guys seen her?" I asked.

"Sorry mate. Have you seen Tim?" Grant asked.

"His comms went dead a few minutes ago. You wouldn't know because you were in an elevator with a girl."

We all met up since we had lost the girls. "Where's their meeting place at?" I asked.

Everyone shrugged. "No idea. I lost the girl I was after a while ago. They're good. Really good." Grant stated. He looked upset that he let a girl slip. But they're not just girls. Apparently they're spies.

"Well I guess we'll just have to wait here." We had found Tim in a closet at the top of the Washington Monument.

"Boys, come to the Ruby Slipper Exhibit." A female voice came over the comms unit.

"How do we know to trust you?" I asked.

"Just get here." We heard Dr. Steve say before we heard the female exclaim: "Steve that's my ear!"

We all got to the exhibit and we saw Dr. Steve and a man I recognised. Joseph Solomon. A CIA agent who's trying to take down the COC. But he's also got some help. Apparently from someone who's related into the COC but they're not with them. That's just a rumour though.

"You all failed boys. Meet the girls who beat you." Dr Steve said. Girls walked forward, and we recognised most of them, but one was new.

"Who are you?" Tim asked.

"We're the Gallagher girls. That's all you need to know at this point in time." A girl quipped.

"Ladies, we'll head to the helicopters. Don't be long." Mr. Solomon said herding all the girls away but one.

"I won't be." She waved and they all left. "Follow me."

"We know where our helicopter is." Nick quipped. Annoyed that he was beaten by a girl.

"It moved." Was her reply. It was now on the roof of this building. And she stopped to let us all get in. The pilot was back, and the girl said something to him so quiet only them two knew what it was.

"It would be my honour."

"Thanks John." She then came and sat down next to Dr. Steve who handed her a clipboard. "Ok, my name is at this minute classified, but you've seen me." She pointed to me.

I searched through my memory for ever having seen her. But I couldn't place her. "Sorry."

"I was the girl in the elevator. I'm surprised you didn't notice the comms unit."

Dr. Steve looked at what she was writing. "You spelt Blackthorne wrong."

"No I didn't. That's an A."

"It doesn't look like it."

"Yes it does."

"No…"

"Steve."

He shut up.

"That was you?"

She smiled. "Yeah. Anyway, you're all going on a little exchange. Which apparently somebody failed to notify me of."

"I'm sorry. It was going to be a surprise." Steve held his hands up in surrender.

"You can't surprise me that often."

I seriously doubted what she said. But when I looked at her, I started noticing some familiar features. And I couldn't place them. But she looked beautiful to me no matter what.

"Where are we going?" Jonas asked.

She shrugged. "I have no clue. Anyway, you'll be sleeping in your normal room groupings, and you'll also have uniforms ready when you get there. Something about the school has a uniform. Can any of you tie ties?"

We all shook our heads.

She noted something on the clipboard. "Really Steve, I thought they'd at least know how to tie a tie. I guess we'll just ditch them then. Also any funny business and I will be immediately notified and you'll be sent straight back to Blackthorne. Am I understood?"

Her voice took on authority. And even though we're all assassins we didn't dare question it.

"Who are you?"

"Like I said it's classified. But you'll find out in due time. Meanwhile I have a call to make." She took out her phone and dialed a number. Then she pulled her feet up onto the seat and Dr. Steve for some reason acted totally out of character and he let her lean against him. She then started talking in a language none of us understood. So we gave up listening to her. Her voice was quiet as we all chatted rather loudly. When we landed she put the phone down and smiled. "Welcome to the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. A school who's cover is for rich snobs, when really they're training to be spies. Follow me and try to be quiet. The girls have no idea you're here."

"Won't they suspect because of you?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I always start out one place and end another. It's nothing new."

We followed her to the East Wing and we were given rooms. Then we all met in the hallway with an older woman and Mr. Solomon stood there talking to the girl and Dr. Steve.

"Boys!" Mr. Solomon called.

We all shut up.

"As I'm sure you know I'm Mr. Solomon. This is Rachel Solomon. And this is Cammie."

"Wait Cammie Solomon?" Jonas asked.

The four of them nodded.

"That's me."

"So that's why she came with us. Mr. Solomon is William Blackthorne's fourteenth descendent. So that makes Cammie his fifteenth. And it also makes her Ioseph's fifteenth."

"We're not exactly proud of that. But you can't choose family." Cammie said earning an eye roll from Mr. Solomon.

"You'll all be staying here for the duration of the semester. You'll be participating in lessons, and you'll also be joining them for mealtimes. But I will warn you, most of the girls don't have a lot of contact with boys, so they'll be overreacting when they see you. But if you focus on work, and on the exchange and not getting together with one of the girls then you should be fine." Mrs. Solomon said.

We all nodded.

"Any questions?" Cammie asked.

Grant raised his hand. "When do we get introduced?"

"Breakfast tomorrow. So keep on the down low please."

Nick went next. "How are we going to complete the courses at Blackthorne?"

We have some different courses.

Dr. Steve took it. "We'll have bonding days, where we'll go somewhere and practice the skills that Blackthorne teaches that Gallagher doesn't."

"And boys. Gallagher is a school for spies. They don't know your assassins. Keep it that way please."

After that everyone but Steve left.

Grant, Nick, Jonas and I went to our room and sat on the beds. "So, you reckon all the girls are as hot as her?" Nick asked.

"Nick, I doubt we'll be able to get too close to any of them without accidentally revealing that we're assassins. I doubt that Cammie's friends even know she's an assassin." I said.

He thought it through. "We'll I hope they are."

"Jonas can you get into Cammie's file?" I asked.

He nodded and opened his laptop. But he failed to get through. Something that irritated him. "Sorry Zach. I can't get through."

"It's ok. She's probably put extremely hard firewalls on there."

We then wandered around other rooms and talked with the other boys.

* * *

The next morning we were all gathered outside the Grand Hall. Dr. Steve was stood in front and Cammie ran up.

"Late this morning?" He asked her.

"Just a little bit." She entered the Grand Hall and there were laughs from some of the girls.

Finally came the moment we were waiting for. (And not just because Grant was whining about being hungry.)

"Please welcome the Blackthorne Institute for Boys, and their headmaster Dr. Steven Sanders."

We walked in and stood behind Dr. Steve as he introduced himself as Dr. Steve. When we were finally allowed to sit down, we sat at the end of the sophomore table. And ignored the many, many stares we were getting.

"Do you think we'll always be gawked at like this?" Jonas asked. He hated to be the center of attention. Although that might have something to do with the fact that he's a total klutz.

"Probably."

"It won't go away boys. Hardly any of these girls actually associate with boys. Especially during school time." Macey called down the table.

We all nodded.

"She's weird." Grant commented before stuffing his mouth with waffles.

"And she's hot."

We all looked at Nick and he shrugged.

"Just saying my thoughts."

"Don't." We all said at the same time.

* * *

**It's not much but there you go. **

**Codenames: Girls:**

**Zach: Cryptic Cammie: Chameleon**

**Grant: Muscles Bex: Duchess**

**Jonas: Hacker Liz: Bookworm**

**Nick Cross: coolio Macey: Peacock**

**(The rest might come into the story later)**

**Chris Addison: Flame Courtney: Chica**

**Reece Davidson: Manian Anna: Bee**

**Tom Henner: Unscarable Kim: Holmes**

**Marc Hitcherson: Superman Mick: Tomboy**

**Jason Palmer: Shameless Tina: Paparazzi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Tashalou96- At the minute she doesn't know who his mom is. But I fully plan on making that appear at some point. When I don't know. Of course there'll be Zammie. It's already appearing! And I don't know about the attack, but given that she's trying to take them down, I'd say at some point they get into a fight!**

**Sorry for not updating sooner guys!**

**Disclaimer: Well i honestly don't think i should own the Gallagher girls, because i would do it no justice. SO i gladly give Ally Carter the credit.**

* * *

**-Zach POV-**

A week later and the girls had stopped staring and they had gone back to their normal routine before we came. Cammie frequently found herself trying to stop some of the boys touching Gilly's sword, (Although she gave up when Grant touched it and his hair went up in flames. I personally thought it was hilarious, but Professor Buckingham, Mrs. Solomon and Cammie didn't) and I also found myself constantly trying to get Cammie to notice me. But it was annoying my friends more than her. And I had also learnt that the girls in Cammie's grade only knew she was related to Solomon.

Grant had successfully managed to get his 'Britishbomshell' otherwise known as Bex to have a 'study' date with him, Jonas and Liz were practically always having hacking competitions or making something in the labs, and Nick had bonded with Macey over fashion. (Apparently Cammie hates Macey trying to dress her like a Barbie doll, but she comes out looking pretty good!)

I actually just planned to take Cammie to see a movie when we go to town tomorrow. As I made my way to see her I heard talking from the headmistress's office. The door was left slightly open so I could hear everything. Including the talking from Mr. Solomon and Mrs. Solomon.

"Do you think we should let her go?" Mr. Solomon asked.

"I don't know. She is the best, but then again if she leaves and doesn't come back."

"She'll come back. And it's not like she's going alone. She's going with her Aunt."

I hid myself as I heard feet coming down the hall of history. It was Cammie. Well at least I don't have to look for her now. She was looking at her blackberry and she walked into the office and I saw her hold up her phone. "Did you know they want me to go to Peru with Abby?"

"When did they tell you that?" Mrs. Solomon asked.

"A minute ago. I've already read the brief."

"And do you think you can do it?"

I saw her nod. "I think so. It's not that hard if you know the correct way to do that particular task, and then as long as you have an extraction plan you'll be good to go."

"Ok." Mr. Solomon sounded like he was debating with himself. "Since you are going with your Aunt, I can't see anything against you going."

"As long as you promise that you do the job and come back."

"Mom, I'll always come back."

I watched as she left the office and made a phone call. "Yeah Rich I can go. Awesome. Ok, I'll be ready in a week. Bye." She then stopped and looked at me. "Wanna walk Zach?"

I nodded and followed her. "How did you know I was there?"

"I knew you were there since I first walked past. I just didn't say anything."

"Why?"

"I need this mission. Don't get me wrong I love it here, but it can get so boring when you've been in the field."

"You've been in the field?"

"You really don't know a lot about me Mr. Goode."

"And let me guess that's the way you'd like to keep it?"

She nodded. "So, you tell anyone what you heard in there, I will gladly make your life a living hell."

"Sure thing. But I have something to ask you. Do you want to see a movie with me tomorrow? During the town day?"

She smiled. "Sure. I'd love to see a movie with you tomorrow."

I smirked as we rounded the corner. "I'll come by and get you." I then turned and headed to my dorm room as she continued on to hers.

* * *

**-Cammie POV-**

I smiled as Zach walked away and I heard the footsteps behind me. I turned to see dad behind me. He was carrying a phone trying to act nonchalant.

"Nice try dad." I said stopping and making him run into me.

"You know I don't trust him right?"

"Because he's a boy or because he goes to Blackthorne?"

"Well both, but I'm learning to accept them. But I'm talking about another reason."

I looked at his face. "Well, while you go hating him, I'm going to see a movie with him tomorrow."

"And I know that you won't want me there, so I promise that I won't follow you to town."

"Thank you."

He rolled his eyes and then he walked the opposite way to me. I walked into my room and I was attacked by two girls, and one stood around with a pen and a notepad. I could already see where this was going.

Bex shoved me into a chair, and she knew that I knew fighting against her was pointless at a time like this, so I sat easily. "What did Goode asked you?"

"If I wanted to see a movie with him tomorrow. And before you ask I said yes."

They squealed and Liz wrote something down.

Macey looked into my eyes. "And are you excited for it?"

"Yes!"

"Awesome, and are you going to let me do your hair and make-up tomorrow?"

"No."

"Come on Cammie please?" She whined. Yes you read that right. The senator's daughter whined.

"Fine." It's pointless arguing with her. She always wins.

Liz wrote something else down.

"And what is the mission?"

"Something in someplace that I can't tell you 'cause you don't have the clearance."

They whined. "Come on!"

I shook my head. "Sorry. It's an order."

They knew the power of an order. Especially if it came from Rich since he is the director. (I don't normally listen to his orders, especially if they're something like get me a coffee when he's surrounded by paperwork. But this time I kind of had to.)

"Can you say the bases?"

I shook my head. "Sorry. Nothing. You might get something when I come back, but it really depends."

They were annoyed and I totally understood. Because the sisters never keep anything to themselves, but when a sister works for the CIA and they're told things that require people to have a certain level of clearance, then that sister has to keep secrets whether they want to or not. But on another level they understood. Because like I pointed out, and agent does have secrets.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to threats about ice water. So I jumped up, showered and put on the clothes Macey left me. I was in a pair of grey skinny jeans, lace trim cami, a short sleeve pretty pointelle shrug, weave detail sandals, a charm bracelet that my mom got me years ago and an oversized cream beanie. (Although I didn't want to put that on yet because Macey wanted to do my hair.)

As soon as I stepped out she grabbed me and pushed me into a chair and started on my make-up. She curled my hair into little mini curls, and then she put on my beanie. She then did my make-up and when she was finished I actually looked O.K. I had on natural make-up that had made my inner Gillian come out.

"You look hot!" She exclaimed as she finished doing her make-up. We then went down to breakfast. The boys were already down there, and girls were venturing in, in various different outfits. Some were even in shorts even though it was still close to winter. But we take any chance we get to dress in our own clothes. (But shorts in winter are a little mad.)

"Wow Gallagher girl, you look nice." Zach said.

I could tell he was going to say more, but dad was in close proximity, and I bet that he didn't want to push all his buttons. "So do you Blackthorne Boy."

He sat next to me and the girls all sat by their prospective boyfriends. We all started chatting and laughing. "So I was thinking that we could see The Hunger Games. It's been given amazing reviews and I thought you might like that kind of thing."

I smiled. "I'd love to see that."

Macey stuck her face in mine when I turned around.

"Macey what are you doing?"

She looked into my eyes. "Your eyes are gold. I'm an amazing colour coordinator!" She then backed up.

"Ok."

We were all pretty confused, but then again, me; Bex, Macey and Liz are the most random people here. So everyone just laughed after a few seconds.

"Ladies, the vans are going to take you to town, but if you wish you can walk. The vans leave at ten."

And given it was nine thirty –we sleep in on weekends. Most of the time- nobody made a move for the vans. We all carried on the conversations we had before mom interrupted.

"And remember ladies, I've put comms units in your bags." Liz said.

"Liz I don't have a bag." I told her. This was joined with confirmation from Macey and Bex.

She looked as if she'd forgotten something. "I forgot to give them back to you." She handed me my matching bag and I looked inside to see everything an agent would need in an emergency. "I just like to be prepared."

We smiled at her and said in unison "Thank you Liz."

(And this was every girl in our grade because she had already given them their bags back. She likes to be safe does Liz.)

"You're welcome." She then went back to eating her breakfast.

With five minutes to go until the vans were leaving we all decided to catch them, so we climbed into the sophomore van. My dad was driving.

"Mr. Solomon can you put the radio on please?" Bex asked.

He was listening to mine and Zach's conversation, so he couldn't hear anyone else. We were talking in Blackthorne Code.

"Dad put the radio on please." I shouted in his ear making him jump and swerve a little. (To which Mr. Smith driving the junior van honked his horn in mocking.)

He put it on and I grinned innocently at his expression. "Sorry, but it was too easy."

Then he grabbed me with one hand and pulled me onto the passenger seat. I was sitting backwards, and my feet were dangling over the seat. "Really father I thought you had better manners that that." I commented.

He looked at me but the car didn't swerve. "Did you really have to do that?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yep. You weren't listening to Bex, and she asked you to put the radio on. And it teaches you a lesson for listening to my conversations."

"I'm just watching out for you." He said as he looked at the road again.

"You don't need to. Well sometimes you do, but in this case, back down a bit. Please?"

He sighed. "I'll back down a little bit."

"Define little bit." I said just before Macey screamed.

"CAMERON ANN SOLOMON YOU'D BETTER NOT MESS UP YOU'RE HAIR!" This was followed closely by me shouting "I WON'T MCHENRY!"

Dad looked amused. "Well a little bit would be me not following you around, and bugging you, or listening to your conversations."

"That's good enough for me." I said propping up my torso by putting my elbows and the bottom of my arm onto the seat. My head was lifted now instead of being upside down. "Can I go back through there now?" I asked.

He nodded and then stopped me as I started to move. "Just promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise."

He then smiled and I flung my feet around and jumped back over the seat. Macey inspected my hair and nodded saying I was fine, and I wasn't going to get a huge lecture about how I messed up my hair.

Zach was smirking when I sat beside him again. "Did you have a fun chat with your dad Gallagher girl?" he asked me.

I just rolled my eyes. "It was a thrilling conversation."

When we arrived in Roseville Mr. Smith got out and we all laughed with him as he laughed at my dad. "Did you get a little scared back there Joe?" He asked.

Dad just started muttering and we all separated and walked around. Me and Zach had about twenty minutes until the movie, so we walked and sat on the steps of the gazebo.

"It's a nice day. Slightly cold, but a nice day."

I smiled at him. "Slightly cold is better than freezing."

He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"You and your smirk. It's so annoying."

"You smirk." He pointed out.

I nodded. "Yeah, but mine is genetics. Yours is purely habit."

He smirked again and then I smirked. "Well we have something in common."

"We have a lot in common Mr. Goode."

"You can call me Zach you know."

I nodded. "Oh I know. But years of being an agent can make people say that."

He rolled his eyes.

When we got into the movie theatre Zach paid for the tickets and then I got the popcorn. (And he was surprised when I pulled out a credit card. But dad gave it to me, and I have a strong suspicion it was so he could track me when I was on missions.)

"Let's go Gallagher girl."

The movie was rather good. And he held my hand the entire way through. And part way through he let me rest my head on his shoulder.

When it finished we walked outside, still with our hands joined and my head on his shoulder. I could see the girls around with some of the other girls, and the boys were having some sort of a competition. And Zach and I went to sit on a bench.

"That was a really good movie!" I commented.

He nodded. "It did hold my interest."

I knew he was hiding something.

Then Bex, Grant, Macey and Nick came over.

"Hey guys. Where are Liz and Jonas?" I asked.

They gestured to the café where we could see them typing on their computers. "They're having a hacking competition."

We all smiled at our friend's brains and competitiveness over hacking.

"What have you been doing?" Bex asked plopping down next to me.

"You saw us coming out of the movie theatre Bex." I told her with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah I know. I was just going to see if you would deny it."

I watched her walk away with the others and I looked at Zach.

"What does she?" He started.

"Don't even ask."

And that's when I knew that even though I am a trained agent, sometimes my friends can be the most dangerous.


	7. SORRY GUYS

Sorry Guys. This is going to be discontinued. I know its been forever and I love all the reviews I got, but I just don't have any ideas anymore. I might be starting a new story... don't know yet. SORRY! 


End file.
